phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dantheman007a
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Dantheman007a page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 06:41, March 3, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Episode images When you add categories, remember to include the episode categories as well (Category:Images from EPISODENAME). This helps easy updating of a list of episode images. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 23:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Reply Candace's Page That is fine I thought I would just let you know. I'm glad you liked the Herald. I didn't even know if anyone looked at it yet. It is a fun little side project that I was doing just for fun. Right now I'm just the one man staff on it. The layout is based on a regular newspaper look.. --Firesideboy 06:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Copy of Message from User_talk:Firesideboy A side note, on Candace's page, I put in the merge for about Candace's adult life. As there is an adult page for her, I figured the information on Candace's adult life should be moved to to adult Candace's page. I suggested it awhile ago, but didn't get any response, so I didn't replace Candace's page with the one I had. That article has been bugging me as a needs work article. --Firesideboy 07:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 ¿Fan Art? Not see that is Phineas in Meapless in seattle despixel.Invasor Zim 10 13:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You know... You could be a big help in adding pictures to galleries. There are several galeries like for The Magnificent Few and Hip Hip Parade that need it with your ones you did for Canderemy. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 19:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 No Candace Hate template A request has been made to delete the "No Candace Hate" template. When it was created, it was to address a problem of people saying unkind things about Candace. However, this also focuses on the wrong thing. Instead of drawing attention to negative things, we should focus on what's positive. Unless there's a compelling reason to keep it, the template will be deleted by the end of the month and removed from your Profile page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 An Unfortunate Event Hi, it's me, Raging Blast. And as you might know (well, you probably do), I was kickbanned from the chat for cursing. However, the curses were actually made by my halfbrother (who is a total jerk) while I was doing some other stuff. I please you to unban me. I also understand if you don't believe my reason, I really do. If you decide to keep me banned, I'll understand it. (I posted this to all chatmods) What's a Plot? 19:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your help :) What's a Plot? 19:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Bad News I got kickbanned from the chat by PlantyThePottedPlant,I don't know why I got kickabnned Anthony Orangeisme 01:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Anthony Orangeisme Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Happy Birthday! I know i gave a early happy birhday earlier on chat, but I'm doing it now since it's your real birthday. Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Dantheman007a, and hope it's a good one too. Woo! } | no = —Unsigned message added by Robot Riot11 14:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) | ip = —Unsigned message added by (talk) 14:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) | #default = —Unsigned message added by }} Thanks, RR11! You're the first person to sing that song to me so far! Even if it is silent text... ;) - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 14:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-DayTrolypac 20:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Re: Rollback lol I forgot about that to. I would have mentioned it. anyways i guess ill keep on rocking like suggested. thanks for all your help Dan. if you ever help with a template. well you get the idea [[:User:Slayingthehalcyon|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|'Reply']] 20:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012